The Things We Learned In The Forest
by chamsp
Summary: An unexpected meeting in the forest will change the complete dynamics of their relationship. Set in New Moon, right after Jacob phases for the first time. Written for Tamfan22. Check out the lovely banner on my Photobucket account (username : chamsp). Complete. Rated M.


Title : The Things We Learned In The Forest

Pairing : Jacob/Bella

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Rating : M (for language and smut)

Summary : An unexpected meeting in the forest will change the complete dynamics of their relationship. Set in New Moon, right after Jacob phases for the first time. Written for Tamfan22. Check out the lovely banner on my Photobucket account (username : chamsp).

PR : jarms

Beta : Meliz875, jarms.

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N : Woot! It feels good to be back here after such a long time. Before I start, I need to thank a few people who helped me get this piece out.

MMSimpy : Thank you for making a lovely banner for this story. I've always been a fan of your artwork. It's great to have your artwork for my story. :) 3

Meliz875 : I'm so grateful to you for picking up this piece on a short notice, and for walking me through it. Thank you for your time and patience, for all the work you did on this piece in spite of your busy schedule, and for being a wonderful beta. :) 3

jarms : You're my rock. Thank you for always having my back, for supporting and guiding me in whatever I do. I wouldn't be here if not for you. Love ya, sister! Oh, and thank you for all the work you did on this piece despite being crazy busy. Mwah! :) 33

Tami : You're a real sweetheart. Thank you for bidding on me in the auction. I was supposed to give you this in mid 2015. I'm royally late (sorry doesn't even begin to cover it), but thank you for being patient and understanding. You've been nothing but super sweet to me all this time. Again, THANK YOU. I hope you like this. :) 3

* * *

Heavy feet thumped against the damp forest soil. Strong arms knocking stray branches out of the way, the young alpha struggled to remain human as the beast inside fought to break free.

But he couldn't let it escape.

He wouldn't.

He clamped his teeth and refused because _that_ would open the pack mind, and right now, he needed solitude. He needed time to think—to sort out the shit that turned his world upside down without warning.

Two weeks ago, life was normal. Still in school, he struggled with economics and a stuck-up English teacher. Any extra energy was put to good use as he focused on ways to make Charlie Swan's daughter forget her pasty-ass ex-boyfriend and fall madly in love with him.

She was everything—perfect, pure, and sexy as hell.

Bella's image fueled every fantasy, driving him mad. A natural beauty, she never flaunted what she didn't know she possessed, and that combination shot his raging hormones into high gear.

Beyond lust, though, Jacob loved her.

He fell hard over the last several months, over the days and nights she sat in the shed watching him rebuild those rusty bikes. From her place on that couch, she thought she helped, and she did—just not in the way she claimed when people asked about _their_ restoration project.

Bella helped with sandwiches and sodas. She offered company, because in truth, he would take any excuse to be near her. He was happy she turned to him once she ventured into the world beyond her suffocating bedroom. He witnessed less brooding over her ex and more smiles directed at him.

The arrangement worked and he fell hard.

Just a couple of weeks ago, his life was on track, but that was _before_ —before the Spirits "honored" him with the constant urge to turn into a giant dog and before they bestowed the great distinction of leading an angry pack of shape-shifters, most of whom wanted nothing to do with him a month ago.

Now his entire existence revolved around tactical missions designed to eradicate cold, dead, bloodsucking things.

 _Things_ like Bella's pasty-ass ex-boyfriend.

Then, the whole imprinting business came into play. After he learned about it, he _knew_ Bella would be his. He looked forward to at least one good thing from all this wolf voodoo shit, but his dad squashed that theory—

"The Alpha doesn't imprint, son."

The old man was so sure about it, which meant he was safe from experiencing a fucked up Sam/Leah/Emily love triangle. It also meant he was free to choose his mate—to choose Bella.

He restored her beautiful smile, little by little, in every single thing he did for her—holding her tight, lifting her from the dismal abyss of depression after her ex abandoned her in the woods, the bikes…

 _He_ replaced the broken pieces and made her whole again. _He_ molded her into a living person and loved her more than anything. She didn't belong to some cold, dead thing. She didn't belong to someone was his.

 _Only. His._

But the girl was so damn stubborn, and it pissed him off to no end. Even more so because he knew all her ex's secrets now. Just thinking of Bella's constant obsession over that fucking leech, the obsession she could barely conceal to this day, disgusted Jacob and made his blood boil. Each self-destructive thing she routinely did for the bloodsucker, the way she chose him over everyone else in her life again and again—Jacob simply couldn't compete with that type of adoration, and as much as he loved her, in the moment, he only wanted shake some sense into her.

Puffing out a barrage of angry breaths, he aimlessly wandered the forest until a scent halted him. Sweet and natural, it was the fragrance of honeysuckles on a summer breeze. Pure and innocent. Familiar and comforting.

Undeniably Bella.

Following the aroma, he reached a clearing. Sitting on a fallen tree, her shoulders sagged and her fingers fidgeted in her lap. Even without supernatural sight, Jacob easily saw the dark circles forming under her eyes.

His voice was harsh.

"What are you doing out here?"

Gasping, Bella's hand flew to cover her startled heart as she looked up at the intruder.

"Jake?" Surprise, relief, rejection, anger—a spectrum of emotions played on her face before leaving a scowl. "I could ask you the same thing, you know. Since when do people with mono frolick in the woods?"

Mononucleosis. The excuse his dad gave every time she called searching for him.

Bella was mad, and rightfully so, but he glared at her anyway.

The critical mood sitting like a chip on her shoulder wavered when she realized _this_ Jake was not the young boy she saw a few weeks ago.

His height, his bulk, those rock-hard abs, his once round chin now chiseled into a rugged jawline, and the piercing gaze that held her captive… Jacob oozed masculinity.

"Go home, Bella. It's not safe for you here." He took a step forward and the movement shocked her back to the present, his commanding tone reminding her she was pissed.

Who did he think he was? He couldn't order her around like that! But the authority in his stance, the power in his eyes, the way his lip slightly curled while he waited for her to leave…

This was definitely not _her_ Jake.

With a deep inhale, Bella squared her shoulders. "I've been worried about you, Jake—calling every chance I got. Couldn't you send me a freaking text or something? 'Cause you sure as hell don't _look_ sick."

Arms crossed, head cocked, he looked down on her and spoke slowly, "I could have, but I didn't want to."

Each word hit her hard, making her flinch. This stranger in front of her looked a lot like Jake—he should be Jake because she was definitely Bells—but something was wrong because this kind of thing didn't happen to Jake and Bells.

Through all the ups and downs in her life, he was her constant. Her rock when everyone else failed her, when everyone else left. Now, he needed her and she refused to let him down.

Determination gave her the courage to speak, to demand to know his secret.

"Jake, I—"

"Don't! It's not like you—" His teeth clenched. Unable to complete the sentence, he felt his control slipping—the blaring signal that danger was on the horizon and the time for conversation was over. "Forget it, Bella. Go home where you belong."

She didn't leave, though.

Instead, she stood. She stayed. She ignored the telltale burn in her nose, the thickening of her throat, and she hoped he didn't notice the blotchy blush creeping up her neck. Her tears could wait— _would wait_ —because right now, Bella wanted answers.

"It's not like I what, Jake?"—and she wasn't above groveling to get them either—"Tell me. Talk to me, Jake. Please. I need you. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

" _Need_ me, huh?" he scoffed. "Cut the crap. Do us both a favor and sell the pity party to your fucking leech."

Another flinch. Leech? There was no way he knew…

"W-what are you saying? Jake, what do you mean?"

Reaching out, he grabbed her arm. "I said. Cut. The. Crap. We both know what I mean. I'm tired of taking your shit. The minute your leech returns you're just gonna crawl back, begging him to love you again. So don't act like you give a damn about me."

Each word cut deep. Was this the same patient and loving Jake who supported her, guiding her back to the land of the living? Did he think so little of her after all this time, after knowing what she went through and how she fought to overcome that dark depression? But maybe…

Maybe he wasn't entirely wrong.

Maybe she led him on. Jake showered her with so much care and attention, invested every bit of himself into making her whole again, and she never once thanked him. She never once considered reciprocating, and if he was mad, he had every right to be.

Mere seconds passed before he released his hold and turned to leave, but Bella wouldn't let that happen. She refused to lose him. Not like this.

Grabbing his massive arm, the palm of her hand dwarfed by his bulging bicep, she tugged hard. "Please. J-Jake, listen—"

"No, Bella. You're not safe here." A low growl reverberated in his chest when he jerked away, breaking free of her grip.

"What? Why?" She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why am I not safe?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Puffing a breath through his nose—"Go. Away."—he ground the words through clenched teeth.

"Jake?"

No response.

But he carried a cold, stern expression when he turned away, and the weight of everything, of all the implications of this encounter, suddenly crashed down on Bella, pushing her to the floor and forcing a whimper from her lips.

"I need you, Jake. D-don't leave me." She cradled her head, collecting silent tears in her palms because for the first time, her heart broke over _him_ , and she knew, she couldn't lose another person she loved.

 _She loved_.

The thought made her gasp. Was it true? Was she _in love_ with Jacob Black?

Could she imagine life without him?

The answer came as an emotional flood of physical ailments—desperation ached her chest, apprehension squeezed her stomach, anxiety pushed her to act—and she looked up.

"P-please."

A plea from her heart—barely a whisper— stopped the young alpha dead in his tracks. He turned around, guilt replacing anger when he saw the fragile form kneeling on the ground. Within a second, he stood next to her, his heart beating out of his chest. There was something in her eyes. Something new.

Something pure.

But he had to set things straight this time. The risk involved was too great.

"Bella." He crouched down next to her. "We… You need to know something."

Back in control, he caught her arms, his intense gaze boring into hers. "I'm not the same man I was. A lot has changed. Things I can't tell you about. Not yet, at least."

Bella's eyes, hazy with confusion, prompted Jacob to clarify his new demands..

"You can't drag me around like a puppy anymore. I won't allow it. That's not who I am." He leaned closer, running his thumb across her lip. "I still care about you, Bells. Still feel the same way, but I can no longer stay with you and continue to ignore my feelings. I can't be _just_ friends. I won't."

Looking broken and disheveled, so full of despair, she immediately beseeched him to stay, to never leave again. She promised she understood. Yet, the desperation in her voice still caused him guilt because, even though he was pissed with everything from the past, from all the ways she neglected and misused him, taking him for granted more often than not, he still couldn't bear to watch her crumble like this—"I want it, Jake. I'll do anything."

He wondered if, in this moment, he was damaging her like the bloodsucker before, demanding what he needed and making her beg— _Was he breaking his Bells?_ —but he couldn't do this to himself anymore, either. The alpha in him wouldn't allow the man to be batted around like a toy for anyone's amusement. Even hers.

"Let me prove it. Please, Jake, let me show y—"

"Shh!" Silencing her pleas, Jacob's eyes flashed as he cupped her face. Resting his forehead against hers, his growl was low. "Gonna show _you_ what's the deal, Bella. "

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers, capturing and claiming. He grabbed her hair, not rough enough to hurt, but enough to make her gasp.

Guiding her around and backing her up against a tree like he wanted, Jacob deepened the kiss, teeth nipping on her lush lips, tongue battling hers for dominance and winning. He slipped his other hand under her shirt, moving freely. Calloused fingers mapped soft flesh, caressing her curves before resting against the swell of her breast. His thumb brushed against the pebbled rose bud, eliciting a breathy moan from her which was followed by a string of incoherent words.

Chuckling, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up easily. The time for contemplation and ultimatums was over; no more speeches because he was about to do a little show sans tell.

Bella felt too dizzy to understand what was going on. One minute, Jake was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and the next thing she knew, she was pushed up against a tree, legs around his waist and hands clutching onto his shoulders for dear life.

"J-Jake!" She gasped as he tore at her shirt, sending tiny buttons flying everywhere. His lips ghosted across her jaw, nipping on her earlobe, descending further to suck on her pulse. "Ohh!"

The rough bark dug through the thin fabric of her shirt and into her back, but she didn't care. All Bella felt was ecstasy. . Jake's teeth cut through her bra, snapping it in half, and he was everywhere, lips sucking on her creamy mounds, fingers tweaking her nipples, hips grinding against her roughly, making her head spin.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Bells. Make you say my name." He growled against her skin, moving further down her body.

Bella's heart stuttered when he kneeled in front of her, slowly moving her legs to rest on his shoulder. Staring down at him with hooded eyes, her mouth went dry and her whole body tingled. "J-Jake…?"

He smirked, the glint in his eyes challenging. "Want me to stop, Bells?" His voice was the sweetest kind of sin.

"Uhh… S-shit!" Whatever she wanted to say died in her throat as his teeth grazed the soft skin just above the button of her jeans.

"Hmm? What was that?" Popping the button open, he played with the zipper, still waiting for the answer.

"N-no. Please, don't… Ahh… Don't stop."

Pleased with the desperate response, Jacob slid the pants down her legs—raking his nails down her supple thighs—and moved her legs to rest on his shoulder, her back against the tree.

"Not gonna take you Bells. Not like this. Not until I know you're mine to take." Placing a swift kiss on the inside of her thigh, he looked up at her, eyes hooded with lust and voice barely a whisper. "But there are so many ways to make you feel good."

Bella gasped as he slid her damp panties to the side, the cool air of the forest ghosting over her heated, swollen center, fire screaming through her veins. The first nip of his teeth sent shock waves through her body, her fragile form shuddering in his firm grip. "Unhh!" she grunted at the feel of his tongue against her folds.

Bella clutched his hair, tugging as she panted, biting down on her lip and drawing blood when she felt a thick finger slide into her. Tightening his grip around her waist, Jake pinned her against the bark as she writhed in his hold, his finger and tongue working in perfect rhythm to drive her over the edge.

All sound muted except the pulse pounding in her ears, and Bella's instincts kicked in. Her hips grinded into him, riding his mouth and slamming down on his finger. Her body begged for more pleasure, demanding everything he could give. She wanted it harder. Wetter. Faster. Deeper. Her liquid explosion was imminent, and she teetered on the precipice, greedy and yearning for release. "M-more. P-please, Jake. I… I'm gonna…"

One final flick of his tongue was all it took to drive her over the edge. Bella whimpered his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and involuntary spasms tightened her muscles. Coming down from this euphoria,she never knew orgasms could feel so good.

Once her body quieted, Jake released his grip on her waist, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. What he saw when he looked up was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

His Bella was holding onto him, her body limp, basking in the afterglow. Skin flushed to a beautiful shade of pink, shallow breaths escaped parted lips, swollen from his claiming kisses.

She never looked more angelic.

"Jake…" She gasped breathlessly.

Gently sliding her legs off his shoulders and slipping her back into her pants, he gathered her in his arms when she swayed. "I've got you, Bells."

No words were exchanged as he carried her. Jacob was painfully hard in his cut-offs, wanting nothing more than to push her against the tree and mark her as his own. But now was not the time. He would wait until she said yes—until she willingly gave herself to him. The animal in him growled happily at the effect he had on her. What happened was exactly what he wanted. He made his point, if the way Bella looked was any proof, and now, he would wait for her to come to him and say those magic words.

Upon reaching the Swan residence, Jacob carried her to her room, silently thanking the Spirits for Charlie's absence. Placing her on the bed, he took one final look at her, etching the beautiful image into his brain. He wanted to stay with her, but not yet. He couldn't give in so easily. Suddenly, his gentle demeanor melting away, the animalistic smirk was back. "You look happy, Bells. Glad I could show you a good time." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Sleep well."

Jake, wait!" The moment she saw him walking towards the door, it was as if her frozen senses kicked in. Jumping to her feet, she placed herself in front of him, blocking his exit. "I'm sorry, Jake." Grabbing his arm, tears trickling down her cheeks, she whispered. "I never realized…" Unable to talk, she threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest.

His large hand caressed her head, another one encircling her waist. "I know, Bells," he brushed away her tears, whispering in her ear. "Just make sure this is what you want, OK?"

"No, Jake. No more waiting. When you were away, I… I've never felt so empty before. Never in my life. I felt so lost… I just…"

Raising on her toes, she looked into his eyes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I was a fool not to realize it sooner. I… I… I love you, Jacob Black."

"Bells, don't say it if you don't mean it. I won't…" He was cut off by her lips, this time more insistent.

"Is that enough proof that I actually mean it?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes begging him to give her a chance.

"If you say yes, there's no going back. I won't let you go. Ever." He warned her.

"I don't want you to let me go, Jake. I want to be with you."

Smiling, he captured her lips again, his kisses more gentle and sweet. His wolf purred with contentment, ready to claim its mate, but the man wanted to make it special.

Picking her up, Jacob gently placed Bella on her bed, never once breaking the kiss.

He took his time with her, helping her shed her clothes, ghosting his fingers lightly over the exposed part, making her gasp. Grazing his nails across her peaked nipples, his fingers trailed down further to circle her navel, and further down over the smooth sensitive flesh, making her pulse quicken.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Bells. To make you mine."

As his fingers entered her, his lips were on hers again, swallowing her breathy moan. He continued working her over, wanting to prepare her body for the intrusion, wanting to make it less painful.

"Ugh… Jake… Oh God! " Bella cried out in ecstasy, her nails digging into his arms, breathing out his name just before he caught her lips in another searing kiss.

Suddenly, Jacob felt urgent fingers tug at his fly. Bella hooked her toes into the waistband of his cut-off shorts and tried to push them down eagerly.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Bells. I'm not going anywhere." Jacob was amused to see how hurriedly she was working. "Uh, we have a tiny problem here. I don't have a condom."

"Don't care. I'm on the pill. Need you, Jake. Now. P-please." She panted, making him chuckle.

The first thrust made her gasp in a not-so-sexy way, causing Jacob to worry. Not moving, he gave Bella time to adjust. He knew he was gifted down there, and judging by the look on her face and the tears streaming past clenched eyes, it wasn't a comfortable experience for her, but the wet heat tightly encompassing him was pure heaven—good enough to drive him over the edge. It took all of his willpower to not pound into her and wait patiently, but this was his Bells, and he'd never hurt her that way.

"Jake… I'm f-fine. Move."

It was all he needed to hear. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he moved his hips—gentle, shallow strokes.

He could smell her everywhere, her essence seeping through and setting his whole being on fire. Heaven. She was pure heaven. The ambrosia drove his wolf crazy.

"More. I can handle it. Please, Jake."

Soon enough, he was seated deep in her, his hips setting a hungry rhythm against hers. It was more than just sex this time, a connection running deeper than just the physical pleasure, bonding two souls together in an inseparable tie.

And when they finally finished together, Jacob was sure Bella felt the shift, too. The air around them was electric, something magical. Looking into each other's eyes, he could see it, the realization that there would never be anyone else for them.

It would always be Jake and Bells.

"Do you feel that?" Bella smiled at him, caressing his cheek. Her fingers felt soothing against his burning flesh.

"Yeah, Bells. That was something else, huh?" He smiled back.

Rolling off her, Jacob pulled her close, hugging her to his side. There were still a lot of things he needed to tell her. He probably should have told her he was a wolf beforehand, but Bella was good with weird, and that gave Jake a boost of confidence.

"Umm… I need to tell you something."

Doe eyes hooded with pleasure peered up at him. God! If she freaked out, Jacob had no idea what he'd do. He just got her. She's his and he refused to lose her now. But she deserved to know, and it's his responsibility to tell her. "Actually, uh… Do you remember the stories?"

"Not now, Jake. Whatever it is, it can wait. We'll talk tomorrow. Please, just hold me."

He won't keep her in the dark long, but one more night would be okay. "As you wish, Bells."

"You must be some sort of sex God. You've drained me." Bella mumbled sleepily, making him chuckle.

"Good night, Bells." Placing a kiss on her head, he closed his eyes, happier than ever before.

Whatever her reaction would be, Jacob decided he'd find a way to make her stay. He wasn't going to let her go. Not this time, because this was exactly how he pictured his future.

Going to sleep every night with Bella in his arms.

~FIN~

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading. Thoughts and feels? Do share them. I'd love to know! :)


End file.
